Data storage systems employ many different methods of internal communications for environmental management purposes. Often employed is a microprocessor and a two-wire asynchronous communications bus such as RS-232 or I2C within each array of the data storage system in order to monitor for faults, monitor environmental edge conditions, control upgrades, etc. It is desirable to be able to extend such communications buses between the arrays of the system in an efficient and fault tolerant manner.